Addicted
by Dark Blue Butterfly
Summary: Just something i thought of while listening to Addicted by Saving Abel. Not very long, sorry.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, this isn't long, but it took me like five mins. probably has lots of problems, sorry. but enjoy and drop me a line if you would please. and go listen to Addicted by Saving Abel. thats what gave me the idea!

* * *

Lust or love? That is the question. Do You love me or the sex? The question that is hardest to answer. You are attracted to me, maybe. But is it an actual connection i have with you or is it merely a attraction to the sex you get so easily? That sounds whorish, but you only have to bat an eyelash and nibble my ear, and i'm yours for the night, to do what you like. I can't help it. I'm addicted to you. Everything about you is intoxicating. Especially when you're loving me, when you're all mine. It is almost a regretful feeling when i wake up and realise you're already gone. Probably with some girl. But then it hits me, that your not really mine.

I'm completely dependent on my fix every night. Only some nights i think to myself, "I won't let him use me tonight," But everytime you look at me with that glint in your eyes. When you say those words to me so seductively, when you touch me the way you do, my resolve crumbles and you claim me yet again. I've wondered many times what it would be like if we were "together" it might mar your reputation though. You and the demon child. Me the demon child, people would turn their noses up on you. People would scorn you. That woudn't be good. So I'll settle for the secret nights we have.

I have one thing to say to you. I love you. I really do, but I can't tell you that. You might leave for good, and then I wouldn't even get the minimal love I do get from you. I depend on the nights you decide to come visit me. When you come back for your fix as well. There are tricks I know that no other girl is going to. That is why you come to me. Not for love, for the pleasure only I can give you. I've got you hooked, and you come back increasingly often. If I play my cards right, you won't leave. You won't be able to, I'll have you completely enthralled. You won't find anyone else that can satisfy you anymore and eventually you'll be begging me for it. Thats all I could ask for. To be the only one to be able to satisfy your growing need.

Even if we aren't together, if you only come to me with those needs, I'll be happy. I'll be happy. So just keep coming to me and you'll never have to know my sorrows. You'll never have to know that, I love you,

Sasuke.


	2. Chapter 2

well ok, here it is then i thought i'd updated it already. not that many people read it anyway. XD. whatever i'm not one to complain.

* * *

Need and want are two different things. This is painstakingly clear, but the line between is obscure and abstract. When does one bleed into the other? When do they merge? When do they separate? I wish I could figure it out, I've tried everything, but I always end up going back. I've tried out so many other people, but I'm so addicted to everything that I feel with him. Everything about him is unique, his smell, his taste, his sounds, his… _technique_.

It didn't start conventionally, hell, we're not even together. It was a spur of the moment action that changed our lives. I thought it would only happen once, that once was an accident, but then I never found another person who could duplicate what he did. I keep going back, it gets better every time. Every time he does something a little different, a little more pleasurable. I keep craving the feeling only he gives me.

Do I love him? I shouldn't, but I might. I know I shouldn't, he is who he is and I have a reputation to uphold. But should a reputation mean more to me than he does? I definitely love your body, but do I love you as a person? That's the question. The one I can't answer. Perhaps I do and I am deluding myself? Perhaps I don't and I wish to? I wish I had the answer to these inner conflicts. I see the hurt in your eyes, you try to hide it, but it shines through all the same. The sadness, the hurt and the hope that you have, I see it all. I pretend I don't. if I do, then I admit to myself that I care on a deeper level than I'm willing to.

You were a fling. Nothing more, but every time I tell myself this I know it becomes more of a lie. I think that if I don't already love you, I may be falling for you. I don't want to. I don't think I want to. Perhaps I do and I'm in denial. Perhaps I don't and I'm in denial. I don't know. All I know is until I know I will keep coming back to you. You make me feel like nobody else can. You make me _want_ you with every fiber of my being. Every thought is of you. And when I'm with someone else, it is you I see when I close my eyes. It is you I wish to make squirm and pant.

I'll keep coming back, even though I know it hurts you, though I know you want something more. I can't control myself around you. I have to have you. I'm thoroughly addicted to everything you do to me. Perhaps one day my reputation will mean less to me than I thought. Perhaps one day we can be together for real, like you want. But until then, maybe my nigthly company will placate you. Maybe one day I can say I love you,

Naruto.


End file.
